1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine with an improved structure of an injection unit of injecting washing water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is configured to wash laundry by use of electricity. The washing machine includes a tub to receive water, a rotating drum rotatably mounted inside the tub, a pulsator rotatably mounted at the bottom of the rotating drum, a motor to rotate the rotating drum and the pulsator, and a clutch to transfer rotatory power to the rotating drum selectively according to a washing process or a drying process.
As the rotating drum and the pulsator rotate in a state that washing water and detergent are introduced in the rotating drum, the pulsator stirs the washing water together with laundry put into the rotating drum to remove dirt from laundry.
In general, washing water is injected through an injection unit disposed in the rotating drum. In order to inject washing water at different positions, a nozzle configured to inject washing water is used. However, since the nozzle cannot inject washing water over a wide area.